Przodkowie
Przodkowie 'to pojęcie w społeczeństwie trolli. Są oni uważani za bycie odpowiedzialnymi za wkład w większą ilość genów swoich potomków niż śluz, z którego produkowane są jaja trolli. Jako tacy, przodkowie zazwyczaj służą jako wzór do naśladowania dla młodzieży trolli; każda para przodek/potomek dzieli ten sam kolor krwi, symbol, rogi i inne cechy. Ze względu na charakter reprodukcji trolli, przodkowie są zazwyczaj martwi od wieków, kiedy rodzą się ich potomkowie. Jednak nie zawsze tak jest, zwłaszcza dla szczególnie długowiecznych kast. Niektóre młode trolle wierzą, że mają znaleźć wskazówki na temat swoich przodków, ale inni odrzucają tę ideę jako przesąd. W ''Homestucku główne trolle są pokazane jako często odzwierciedlające życie i relacje ich przodków, którzy w większości byli głównymi postaciami w historii Alternii. Po tym jak Protekcja przejęła Ziemię, wdrożyła system hodowli i rozmnażania człowieka, który był podobny do tego trolli. W związku z tym, Mama Roxy i Brat Dirka mogą być postrzegani jako przodkowie. Początki Dwadzieścia cztery trolle (dwie generacje po dwanaście) zostały ektobiologicznie stworzone przez Karkata. Prawie wszystkie szczegóły ektobiologii są znane, łącznie z tym, które paradoksalne odciski widmo zebrano i jak zrekombinowano, jeśli w ogóle, i jak to na nich przeprowadzono. W związku z tym nie wiadomo, które trolle są poza parami przodek/potomek. Jednakże, zakłada się, że przodkowie genetycznie pochodzą od trolli z Hivebentu, biorąc pod uwagę opis sposobu, w jaki Karkat stworzył dwadzieścia cztery larwy. Chociaż są odrębnymi jednostkami o różnych osobowościach, kilka fizycznych podobieństw istnieje między tymi dwoma pokoleniami, a mianowicie po-zgrzytowa Damara wygląda praktycznie identycznie jak Aradia, co wydaje się wskazywać, że pary dancestorów przyczyniły się do większości materiału genetycznego, jeśli nie do całego, podobnie jak w przypadku normalnej reprodukcji trolli. Po stworzeniu larw zostały one teleportowane do meteorów w osłonie i wysłane do Alternii poprzez Rozliczenie. Jedno pokolenie stało się "przodkami", a drugie trollami Hivebentu. Jednak ponieważ meteory przeszłe przez portale obronne Skaii zostały skopiowane do tyłu, przez interwencję przed-zgrzytowej Alternii i Beforusa, przybyły one w innej kolejności. W wyniku tego, generacje uznane za przodków i potomków zostały zamienione miejscami. Beforańskie Trolle będą podobnie jak ich Alterniańskie odpowiedniki, dalej grać w sgrub. Jednak ich sesja ostatecznie okaże się niepowodzeniem, powodując u nich decyzję o spowodowanie zgrzytu w ich sesji, a tym samym stworzenie sesji, w której wszyscy urodzą się jako przodkowie. Konwencje nazewnictwa thumb|252px|Dolorosa, Uczennica, Nieoznaczony i Ψiioniik. Przodkowie, podobnie jak trolle i dzieciaki, podążają za schematem nazewnictwa. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Wielkiego Wysokokrwistego, którego tytuł składa się z ośmiu liter. Niektórzy z nich zmienili swoje tytuły w pewnym momencie ich życia, zazwyczaj do innego wyrazu z ośmioma literami. Niektórzy z nich mieli swoje imiona objawiające się w uzupełnieniu do ich tytułów. Narracja nazywa pewne pomieszczenie, gdy mowa o pokoju Służącej jako pokój Damary, a rozmowa między Tavrosem i Vriską zakłada, że imieniem Przyzywacza było Rufioh. Te dowody sugerują, że wszyscy przodkowie mają takie same imiona jak ich przed-zgrzytowe odpowiedniki. Czy odnosi się to też do przed-zgrzytowych przodków lub opiekunów dzieci, pozostaje niejasne. Istnieje kilka wyjątków od wzorca ośmiu liter, ale w większości są obsługiwane za pomocą dziwactw w pisaniu na ich korzyść. Tytuł Ψiioniik jest pisany przez Ψ (grecka litera psi) i dziwactwo w pisaniu Solluxa służy do tego, żeby pasować do wzorca, jako że słowo psioniczna zawiera dziesięć liter. Tytuł E%ekutora Pomroka został zamieniony Przez Markizę na 8anitę. Jej Imperatorska Protekcjonalność jest nazywana w skrócie Protekcją. Ponieważ głównym źródłem tytułów przodków jest dziennik Markizy możliwe jest, że wynalazła pseudonimy dla niektórych z nich, aby zmusić ich do tego ośmio-literowego schematu jako część jej dziwactwa; ale niektóre z nich (takie jak Protekcja) zostały potwierdzone przez źródła zewnętrzne. Terezi, Vriska i Eridan nazwali swoje postacie we Flarpie po swoich przodkach. Po-zgrzytowi przodkowie * '''Służąca * Przyzywacz * Psiioniik/Sternik * Nieoznaczony * Uczennica * Dolorosa * Neofitka Szkarłat * Markiza Kądziołek Myślikieł * Pomrok E%ekutor/Banita * Wielki Wysokokrwisty * Dwuszram * Jej Imperatorska Protekcjonalność Przed-zgrzytowi przodkowie Bardzo mało wiadomo o przodkach z Beforusa i tylko jedna z nich jest wymieniona. Jednak ponieważ Kankri Vantas nie wydaje się posiadać symbolu, może to oznaczać, że jego przodek, przed-zgrzytowy Karkat, nie zrobił nic, aby doprowadzić do stworzenia symbolu dla swojego potomka. Przodkini Meenah (przed-zgrzytowa Feferi) Była wspominana kilka razy zarówno przez Meenah i Araneę, ale nie czyni to żadnego aktualnego podglądu na to kim dokładnie była, choć zakłada się, że jako fuksjokrwista panująca na Beforusie, była powodem miękkiego rozumieniu "uboju", innego niż ten po wpływie Doktora Zgrzyta. Związki pomiędzy przodkami i potomkami Wiele interakcji przodków jest odwracanych na trollich graczy. Dwuszram zabił niewolnicę, która prawdopodobnie była Dolorosą, Przyzywacz zabił Markizę, Dwuszram został prawdopodobnie zabity na rozkaz Jej Imperatorskiej Protekcjonalności z Wielkim Wysokokrwistym jako jej pełnomocnikiem, a Markiza spowodowała śmierć Szkarłat. W związku z powyższym, Eridan przejściowo zabija Kanayę, która następnie w zamian zabija go na stałe (zarówno imitują i odwracają sytuację ich przodków), Vriska zabija Tavrosa, Eridan zabija Feferi i Terezi zabija Vriskę. To prawdopodobnie ma związek z trollimi dziećmi kończącymi to co ich przodkowie zaczęli(czyli zemsta). Inne wydarzenia są równoległe. Smok Szkarłat, Pirozgniew, zniszczył ośmiokrotną wizję Markizy, a Terezi poinformowała Doktora Zgrzyta o tym, że Vriska posiada Magiczną Białą Bilę, powodując to, że bila wybucha jej w twarz, również niszcząc jej ośmiokrotną wizję. Jednak gdy Markiza zabija Szkarłat, Vriska oślepia Terezi w odwecie. Bardziej skomplikowany dodatek do powyższych dwóch punktów występuję, gdy Tavros przygotowuję się do obudzenia pocałunkiem obiektu swoich skomplikowanych i możliwie romantycznych uczuć, gdy ta była prawie martwa. Jednak ona nie pozwala mu tego zrobić, a następnie każe mu ją dobić. Tymczasem wiadomo o Przyzywaczu, że był tym, który zabił Markizę, będąc jednocześnie jej konstantem. Wiele tytułów trollich dzieciaków pasuję do ról ich przodków w historii, a ich "dancestorzy" posiadają tytuły, które wpisują się w inne części tych ról: * Aradia jest Służką Czasu, bezpośrednio odpowiadającej podróżującej w czasie Służącej, podczas gdy tytuł Damary jako Wiedźmy Czasu odzwierciedla przemoc i okrucieństwo, jakie spowodowała na rozkaz Lorda Englisha. * Tavros jest Paziem Podmuchu, co dotyczy jego (niby) wietrznych umiejętności i rakietowego krzesła, i co jest odniesieniem do mutacji skrzydeł Przyzywacza i jego zdolności latania; tytuł Rufioha jako Łotrzyka Podmuchu może być żartem do jego "stania się łotrzykiem". * Sollux jest Magiem Zagłady, odpowiadając tym Ψioniikowi będącym potężnym magiem o niezrównanych zdolnościach telekinetycznych i jego okrutnym losie; tytuł Mituny jako Dziedzica Zagłady może wiązać się z tym, że jego los został przekazany z innego wszechświata. * Karkat jest Rycerzem Krwi, łącząc jego i Nieoznaczonego przez ich niepowtarzalną cukierkowo-czerwoną mutację; rola Kankriego jako Proroka Krwi odzwierciedla ich umiejętności zobaczenia nawzajem ich alternatywnego życia, jak również status Nieoznaczonego jako proroka. * Nepeta jest Łotrzykiem Serca i podobnie jak Uczennica angażuję się w niekonwencjonalne zachowania dla dobra tych, których kocha; tytuł Meulin jako Maga Serca może odzwierciedlać zapisywanie przez Uczennice różnych lekcji Nieoznaczonego i historii jego życia. * Kanaya jest Sylfem Przestrzeni, nadając jej rolę uzdrowicielki, a Porrim jest Służką Przestrzeni porzucającą jej rodzicielskie obowiązki. Dolorosa w jej roli matki porzucającej wszystko dla ochrony swojego dziecka, odzwierciedla je obie. * Terezi jest Prorokiem Umysłu, co może się odnosić do imienia Szkarłat i jej smoczej lusus Pirozgniew ze spojrzeniem płonącym w taki sam sposób, jak może się to odnosić do Latuli, Rycerz Umysłu, kiedy Neofitka korzystała z jej sprytu (a zatem jej umysłu), aby złapać Markizę. * Vriska jako Złodziej Blasku lub fortuny, jest potomkinią Markizy, piratki i hazardoprycha; Aranea jako Sylf Blasku, może odnosić się do stworzenia jej nowego ramienia przez Pomroka, żeby odciągnąć go od jego wyniszczającej depresji. * Equius, Dziedzic Pustki, odziedziczył moce pustki po Pomroku; Horuss, Paź Pustki, odzwierciedla to jak Pomrok prawie został wojownikiem, ale nie udało mu się sprostać jego służbie. * Spełnienie roli Gamzeego jako Barda Gniewu również uznaję jako jego przeznaczenie związane z faktem bycia juggalominatiratorem; rola Kurloza jako Księcia Gniewu odzwierciedla sposób w jaki w innym życiu mógłby dojrzeć do stania się przywódcą. * Eridan, Książę Nadziei, jest potomkiem Dwuszrama, który zapewne również był częścią szlachty; Cronus, jako Bard, jest odzwierciedleniem stanu jego alternatywnego ja jako wędrownego pirata. * Feferi jest Wiedźmą Życia, odzwierciedlając tym bezpośrednio zdolność do przedłużania życia Ciastowiedźmy; jako Złodziej Życia, Meenah odzwierciedla to jak Ciastowiedźma może ukraść życie przez jej lususa lub agentów. Zarówno Sollux i Sternik zginęli jednocześnie od zdecydowanego bulgotu, dopasowując się tym do ich dwoistości. Jest możliwe że emocje/myśli trollich przodków wpływają na ich potomków, na co dowodem jest przede wszystkim uczucie miłości Nepety wobec Karkata i jego zła, niezawistna natura. Biblijne aluzje Kilku przodków, a także zakłócenia Doktora Zgrzyta w wydarzeniach, które ich dotyczą, są bezpośrednim odniesieniem do postaci biblijnych, zwłaszcza do opowieści z udziałem Jezusa Chrystusa. Hussie obszernie skomentował ten temat na swoim Formspring. * Opowieść o Męczenniku i jego pokojowych naukach, jego męczeństwo i przyjęcie narzędzia używanego podczas jego tortur jako symbol przez jego zwolenników są nawiązaniem do Jezusa. Męczennik może być również odniesieniem do Mojżesza, równolegle z jego adopcją przez córkę faraona, jego misją, aby uratować swój lud z niewoli i odniesieniem między nim i jego bratem (możliwe nawiązanie do Karkata i Gamzeego). * Psiioniik może być odwołaniem do apostoła Piotra; obaj byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi swoich mesjaszy, a później zostali ukarani w taki sam sposób, polegający na wielkim cierpieniu. W nawiązaniu do Mojżesza mógłby reprezentować najlepszego przyjaciela, zwolennika i brata Mojżesza, Aarona. * Uczennica może być równoległa z Markiem Ewangelistą, którego symbolem był lew. Oboje byli wiernymi uczniami i zapisywali nauki swoich nauczycieli. Umiłowany uczeń jest innym kandydatem (teoretycznie będącym Markiem Ewangelistą). Był obecny przy ukrzyżowaniu Jezusa, a książka Jana została napisana na podstawie jego pisemnego zeznania. Mogła też być odpowiednikiem Marii Magdaleny, która był uczennicą Jezusa, a według teorii niektórych badaczy, jego kochanką lub żoną. W nawiązaniu do Mojżesza, Uczennica może być równoległa do Tzipporahy, żony Mojżesza. Była uważana za "dziką", z plemienia wzgardzonego przez Egipcjan. * Dolorosa, jako przybrana matka jezuso-podobnego Męczennika, jest nawiązaniem do Maryi Dziewicy. Mater Dolorosa jest słynnym posągiem biblijnej Maryi w postawie żalu, kiedy widzi ukrzyżowanie swojego syna Jezusa, a jej serce jest widoczne jako przebite mieczem, aby dokładnie pokazać jaką czuła rozpacz. Narodziny Maryi są również obchodzone w okresie Panny, 8 września. Nazwisko Kanayi Maryam zostało zapożyczone od arabskiego terminu Matki Boskiej. W nawiązaniu do Mojżesza, mogłaby odwoływać się córki faraona, i/lub Jochabod, rodzonej matki Mojżesza. * E%ekutor jest odniesieniem do Poncjusza Piłata, rzymianina który miał za zadanie zabić Jezusa Chrystusa, jak również pół-apokryficznego rysunku Longinusa, żołnierza który zranił Jezusa podczas jego ukrzyżowania, ponieważ Pomrok postrzelił Męczennika strzałą w czasie jego chłosty. * Samozadowolenie Beforusa (sesja A1) zostało przekształcone w misterny konflikt sesji Alternii (sesja A2), poprzez zgrzyt i rokowania Echidny. Jest to biblijnie równoległe z Beforusem reprezentującym Ogród Edenu, i Alternią reprezentującą "prawdziwy świat", a okazja Echidny oznacza manipulację węża i zgrzyt przedstawia skosztowanie owocu z Drzewa Poznania Dobra i Zła. Oryginalnie ugryzienie przez John'a niebieskiego jabłka symbolizuję skosztowanie owocu z Drzewa Poznania Dobra i Zła. Doktor Zgrzyt jest także bezpośrednim odniesieniem do diabła. Pojawił się w po-zgrzytowym wszechświecie po tym jak gracze z A1 zawarli "pakt z diabłem", który spełnia ich życzenie (poprzez ponowne uruchomienie sesji) ale tworzy gwałtowny, okrutny świat, i skazaną sesję. Warto zauważyć że "stara rysa" to staromodna nazwa diabła. Mitologiczne aluzje Kilku przodków, a także zakłócenie wydarzeń przez Doktora Zgrzyta, które ich dotyczą, mogą być interpretowane jako bezpośrednie odniesienie do postaci z mitologicznych opowieści z udziałem starożytnych greckich/rzymskich bogów, w szczególności do historii Prometeusza. Prometeusz był spokojnym tytanem, jedynym, który opowiedział się za Zeusem w jego walce z Kronosem. W walce z Kronosem, uwolnił sturękich i cyklopów z podziemia i pomógł obalić tyrana z ich niesamowitą siłą. Prometeusz jest powszechnie uważany za mędrca i reprezentuję premedytacje. On jest też jedynym, który wiedział, kim była matka syna Zeusa, przeznaczonego przez proroctwo, by go obalić. Dla kochających ludzi i dla poznania tej wiedzy, został skazany na tortury przez przywiązanie do skały na zboczu góry na wieczność i dodatkowo, codziennie przylatywał do niego sęp wyjadający mu wątrobę, ponieważ bogowie mogą się regenerować. Kiedy był torturowany z jego ust nie padło ani jedno słowo, a trzydzieści lat później, Chiron, centaur, zajął jego miejsce i umarł za niego. Zeus przyjął ofiarę Chirona i uwolnił Prometeusza z tej tortury. Jednak Zeus nie wydaje się w pełni zwalniać do z powrotem z jego wiecznej kary, ponieważ kawałek zbocza oddano do pierścienia wykonanego z ogniwa łańcucha, którym Prometeusz był związany. Inna wersja tego mitu mówi, że zamiast poświęcającego się Chirona, Herakles po prostu zabił sępa i uwolnił Prometeusza. Istnieje tragedia grecka o nazwie Prometeusz w okowach. W sztuce jest Prometeusz przykuty do góry, podobnie jak Męczennik jest pokazany przykuty w wysokim miejscu. Przypisuje sobie kluczową rolę w dojściu do władzy Zeusa i jego łańcuchy są uważane za symbol surowej zdrady. W historii Zeus chciał zniszczyć całą ludzkość, ale Prometeusz go zatrzymał. Tragedia składa się głównie z wystąpień i jest pierwszą w historii trylogią o nazwie Prometheia. Alternia może być odpowiednikiem Aten. Wiadomo, że Ateńczycy są jedynymi, którzy mają jakąkolwiek religijną świątynię Prometeusza. Pierwotnie urządzali wyścig palnika na cześć Prometeusza, który rozpoczynał i kończył się na jego ołtarzu, i święto Prometeusza miała tam regularne obchody w kalendarzu. * Opowieść o Męczenniku (Prometeuszu): spokojny bardzo mądry mężczyzna reprezentujący bunt doznał proroctwa, o tym, że ktoś w końcu wzniesie się do obalenia tej formy rządów, i był ciężko torturowany przez Protekcję (Zeusa). Męczennik zostaje postrzelony w miejsce gdzie znajduję się wątroba, a zostało powiedziane, że sęp codziennie przylatywał i wyjadał Prometeuszowi wątrobę. Prometeusz jest określany w starożytnych i współczesnych opowiadaniach jako męczennik. Ogniwo z łańcucha Prometeusza z kamieniem ze zbocza góry, do której był przykuty stało się symbolem Prometeusza, podobnie jak sztaby Męczennika stały się jego symbolem. Imię Prometeusza znaczy "przezorność", prawdopodobnie odwołując się do roli Męczennika jako proroka przepowiadającego przyszłe zdarzenia. Prometeusz był znany jako biegły w przepowiadaniu i chciał dzielić się swoją wiedzą z ludzkością, i to pragnienie nie spotkało się z aprobatą ze strony bogów. * Karkat w pewnym momencie mówi do John'a, że MÓJ GNIEW JEST ŻYCIEM TĘTNIĄCYM W ŻYŁACH WASZEGO WSZECHŚWIATA. OTO MÓJ DAR DLA WAS. NIE MUSISZ DZIĘKOWAĆ. NIEWDZIĘCZNY ŚMIECIU. Gdyż Karkat jest potomkiem Męczennika (Prometeusza), można to potraktować jako aluzję do Prometeusza, ponieważ jest uważany za tego, kto stworzył ludzi z gliny i łez, lub jego darem ognia. * Opowieść o Protekcji (Zeusie): jej gniew jest mocniejszy niż wszystkich innych przodków (bogów), kontroluje pioruny, którymi torturowała Męczennika. Również jest jak Zeus, ponieważ chce obalić Lorda Englisha (Chronosa, co brzmi podobnie do imienia ojca Zeusa, Kronosa). * Opowieść o 8anicie (Chironie centaurze): centaur, który ulitował się nad (zamiast Męczennika/Nieoznaczonego) Uczennicą i uwolnił ją. Jednak zamiast śmierci jak w mitologicznej opowieści, zostaje wygnany przez Protekcję (Zeusa). Opowieść o 8anicie (Hefajstosie): bóg znany jako okaleczony i będący wspaniałym rzemieślnikiem, który stworzył broń dla wszystkich bogów (przodków). 8anita zbudował nową rękę dla Markizy. Zarówno Horuss i Equius, jego potomek i przed-zgrzytowy odpowiednik, są obdarowani talentem do zaawansowanej metaloplastyki i robotyki, łącznie z naprawianiem okaleczonych osób; Hefajstos był znany z budowy automatów. Hefajstos spadł z Nieba (dwukrotnie), ze względu na jego ułomność - podobnie jak E% ekutor zdobył tytuł 8anity ze względu na jego słabości. * Opowieść o Wielkim Wysokokrwistym (Dionizosie): bóg wina i alkoholu był znany z hałaśliwych uroczystości i rytualnego szaleństwa. Gamzee, potomek Wielkiego Wysokokrwistego, spożywa duże ilości narkotyzującego nasennego śluzu i zarówno on jak i jego przodek są znani ze swoich napadów szaleństwa, religijności Wielkiego Wysokokrwistego i jego zaangażowanie w dziki festiwal - Karnawał Mroku. Co ciekawe, Dionizos był kiedyś ukochanym uczniem centaura Chirona. * Opowieść o Markizie i Szkarłat (Atenie i Arachne): Atena narodziła się z głowy Zeusa i była boginią znaną z umiejętności i sprawności umysłowej, a także w sztukach kobiecych, wojnie i sprawiedliwości. Arachne była księżniczką Kolofonu, której umiejętności w tkaniu przewyższały nawet Atenę. Arachne wdała się w konkurs tkania z Ateną i wygrała; jednak wściekła Atena zniszczyła jej pracę, przez co ta powiesiła się. Skruszona Atena przywróciła ją w formie pająka mającego do końca życia tkać swoje piękne sieci. Imię Arachne jest nawiązaniem do słowa Arachnid (pająk). Wszystkie pięć, Markiza, Szkarłat, Terezi, Vriska i Aranea są pokazane jako bardzo inteligentne i z podstępnymi charakterami, z umiejętnościami uwodzenia, a także wywoływania konfliktów. Wiele z tych cech charakteru manifestuję się poprzez psychiczne uprawnienia w formie świecącego symbolu na czole podczas wysiłku - Atena była oryginalnie bólem głowy Zeusa. Duża rola Ateny jako patronki/matrony sprawiedliwości jest oczywistym związkiem ze Szkarłat i Terezi, jak arogancja Arachne i jej pajęczy los jest związany z Markizą i Vriską. Jednak w okrutnym odwróceniu ról Szkarłat będzie wisiała jako iloczyn machinacji Markizy, podkreślając, że obie przodkinie są połączone z postaciami mitologicznymi. Jeśli Atena jest postrzegana jako umysł Zeusa, kiedy doświadczał bólu głowy, to Szkarłat i Terezi są Umysłem Ateny, kiedy Markiza i Vriska są bólem. * Lord English, mimo że nie jest przodkiem (Kronos i Chronos): Kronos był uniwersalnym władcą i niszczycielem, i jak większość tytanów, był uważany za brutalnego, ale głupawego władcę, który został obalony przez spisek Zeusa (Protekcji). To stało by się alegorią do genealogi rodziców Caliborna i Calliope, czyli metafory dla Uranosa i Gai; Uran spadł i uderzył w Ziemię (planetę) z piorunem, który bezskutecznie starała się powstrzymać Gaia, aż do poczęcia ich dziecka Kronosa. Chronos, co brzmi w dużej mierze identycznie jak Kronos, który jest ucieleśnieniem czasu, a jako jeden z najstarszych i najbardziej abstrakcyjnych pierwotnych bogów jest uważany za bezmyślny i okrutnie wszechpotężny podmiot. * Horrorterrory, mimo, że nie są przodkami, pasują do tej alegorii (Sturęcy): Legion uzbrojonych stu-rękich i piędziesięcio-głowych gigantów, był torturowany przez swoje rodzeństwo tytanów, ponieważ byli potężnymi, ale estetycznie przerażającymi stworami z wieloma mackami wokół swoich postaci. Sturęcy pomogli Kronosowi pokonać Urana, ale zostali następnie zdradzeni i zesłani do Tartaru, a później po uwolnieniu pomogli Zeusowi (Protekcji, która została wychowana przez mniejszą zoologicznie-niepewną istotę) w obaleniu Kronosa. I pomimo swej ciemnej natury i wyglądu, są podobno przyjaznymi i pomocnymi istotami. Kategoria:Trolle Kategoria:Postacie neutralne/nieokreślone